


rain or shine, we deliver your mail!

by inkk



Series: alphabet AU challenge [13]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: !!! DOG !!!, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Postman AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkk/pseuds/inkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>M</b> is for <b>Mail</b>.</p><p>(In which Jon is a mailman, Brendon wears penguin-print pyjamas and there is a very fluffy dog named Bambi.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	rain or shine, we deliver your mail!

**Author's Note:**

> story title comes from the movie 'The Postman' :)
> 
> enjoy! (and maybe take a sec to check out the notes at the end??)

+  
Jon's first encounter with Brendon Urie goes something like this:

"No! Bambi, _no!_ Come back!", a booming _WOOF!_ and two massive paws planting themselves on his chest, effectively knocking him down on his ass as the parcels he had been carrying fly up into the air.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," a male voice immediately starts apologizing as the gigantic, fluffy dog (bear?) is dragged off of him by the collar. "She gets really excited sometimes and I shouldn't have left the door open--"

Jon waves a dismissive hand. "It's perfectly fine," he reassures him, getting back to his feet and wiping the slobber off of his face with a grin. "She's so cute, I don't even think I could stay mad at her."

The guy bends down to pick up a fallen parcel, handing it over with a brilliant smile that makes his dark brown eyes crinkle at the sides. "I'm Brendon," he introduces himself, "Urie. I would offer to shake your hand, but then Bambi would spring free and tackle you again and that's just too much embarrassment for one day."

Jon chuckles and tucks two of the parcels under his arm. "I'm Jon. And..." he trails off, examining the label on the smallest of the three, "I believe this one is for you? I was going to leave it on your step, but since you're here now, well."

Brendon's entire face lights up. "That'll be from Ryan!" he exclaims, eyebrows going up. "That's Bambi's owner," he explains. "He's went to Tasmania to write poems, so I'm gonna be living in his house for the next few weeks."

"Awesome," Jon nods. "Well. Uh. Have a good day, Mr. Urie. I'll see you around."

"See you," Brendon echoes, briefly waving before tugging on Bambi's collar and leading him away. Jon absently watches his mop of brown hair bounce as they make their way back across the street.

 

\+ + +

 

"Hey, Mr. Postman!"

Looking up from where he was rifling through the mail bag on his hip, Jon sees a smiling Brendon walking down the sidewalk towards him, Bambi straining forward on a leash at his side. "Got anything for me today?" he asks.

"I think I just might," Jon grins back, leaning down to pat Bambi on her fuzzy head before turning back to his bag. "Aha!" he announces after a moment, dramatically pulling out a postcard, "Addressed to one Mr. Brendon Urie."

"Awesome!" Brendon exclaims, accepting the card and scanning over it, "Thanks a bunch. Oh, look, it's from Ryan!" He scratches behind Bambi's ears and coos, "He says he misses you a whole lot, buddy."

Jon can't help but to snort at the silly baby voice he uses, causing Brendon to look back up with pink cheeks and a sheepish expression. "She likes it," he shrugs.

"Sure, sure," Jon hums, "Well - Until next time, Mr. Urie."

"Until next time, Mr. Postman," Brendon replies, cheerfully waving and continuing down the sidewalk as Jon goes up to the next house.

 

\+ + +

 

"Bambi! _No!_ "

Jon only has a split second to look up from the addresses of the letters he's carrying before he's knocked flat on the lawn with a surprised oof, the mass of fur that is Bambi excitedly licking his face and getting hair all over his neatly-pressed uniform shirt.

"Oh my god, I am _so_ sorry, Jon--" a pyjama-clad Brendon is frantically apologizing, finally succeeding in tugging the dog away, "I just let her out in the yard to pee and then she saw you and--"

"It's fine," Jon gently cuts him off, sitting up with an easy smile on his face, "Don't even worry about it."

"We have _got_ to stop meeting like this," Brendon sighs with a rueful smile, running a hand through his adorably sleep-mussed brown hair. 

Jon raises an eyebrow and gets to his feet with the mildly-crumpled letters still in hand. "Not if I get to see you in penguin-print pyjama pants, we don't."

"Oh," Brendon says with sudden realization, looking down at himself and blushing. "Oh, wow. Um."

Jon good-naturedly rolls his eyes and hands him a postcard with a picture of a Tasmanian Devil plastered across the front, along with the cliché title ' _Wish You Were Here!'_

"Thanks," Brendon grins, readjusting his grip on Bambi's collar as his eyes flit across the message. "Oh, Ryan's coming home next week!"

Jon's heart does _not_ sink. 

Not even a little bit. 

Because that definitely would be dumb and childish, and he's certainly not in the habit of developing crushes on random guys she's only known for two weeks.

Nope.

Instead, he cheerfully says goodbye and leaves Brendon standing on his lawn in his penguin pyjamas.

 

\+ + +

 

Jon tugs the brim of his government-issued uniform visor down over his forehead, squinting in a vain attempt to keep the rain out of his eyes as he grumpily trudges down the wet sidewalk. His fingers went numb half an hour ago.

"Hey, Mr. Postman!"

Jon's face splits into a grin when he looks up to see a yellow raincoat-clad Brendon and a very soggy Bambi strolling towards him through the downpour. He tucks the letters back into his bag, waving as the duo approaches.

"Hey, Bambi," Jon happily greets the dog, bending down to rub the fur behind her ears, "How's my favourite pup?" He boops the dog on the nose, eliciting a warm chuckle from Brendon. "Such nice weather we're having today, huh?"

"Ugh. Tell me about it," Brendon groans - "At least I don't have to deliver mail, though."

"'Neither snow, nor rain, nor heat, nor gloom of night, stays these couriers from the swift completion of their appointed rounds'," Jon dutifully recites. "Or. Something like that, anyways."

Brendon giggles. "Dude, I feel so bad for you right now. You look _miserable_."

"Well, what can you do?" Jon shrugs with a grudging sigh. "I have to hurry up and get this mail delivered, but I'll see you around?"

"Definitely," Brendon nods, a shy smile blooming under the hood of his raincoat. "You're my very favourite postman."

 

\+ + +

 

The next time Jon delivers mail on Brendon's route, the weather is sunny and he's busy loading a purple suitcase into the trunk of a small, black car.

He straightens up and waves when he sees Jon coming. "Hey, Mr. Postman!"

"Hey, Mr. Urie!" Jon smiles, chest tightening as he stops on the sidewalk. "Moving out already?"

Brendon nods. "Yep - Ryan's coming home tonight, so I'm headed back to my apartment."

They stand there on the driveway, caught in a pregnant pause until Jon says "Do you think--?" at the same time Brendon blurts out "Would you--?"

"Um, you first," Jon offers.

Brendon sighs and fiddles with the hem of his worn blue t-shirt. "Okay, so. I might be reading this whole situation super wrong? Um. I mean, don't really know you that well yet? But I'm leaving today, and I think it would really suck if I never saw you again. So, uh." He shifts awkwardly, and then hopefully adds, "Maybe we could go out on a date sometime?"

"Wow," Jon eventually manages, feeling slightly shocked, "Yeah, holy crap, _yes_."

Brendon looks equally as surprised. "Really?" he squeaks in disbelief.

"Really," Jon grins, "Definitely. One hundred percent. Um... I have mail to deliver right now, but can I give you my number and we can work something out?"

 

+

**Author's Note:**

> this is admittedly not my finest work, but im going to try to make 'N' extra-great to make up for it - sorry!
> 
> anyways, THANKS FOR READING! kudos and comments are the highlight of my day (not even kidding smh)
> 
> ***if you have any suggestions for other (band) fandoms or specific pairings, feel free to let me know - i can't guarantee that i'll for sure be able to do them, but i can definitely try! :)))***


End file.
